Dzheyson
"We five Argonauts are all a bunch of clowns bundled together in a dropship on a mission. We can't fail!" ~ Dzheyson consoles a despondent Tesey. Introduction Dzheyson, named for the Greek mythological hero Jason, is one of the Final Thirteen Chthonian hypersoldiers in the Mecharussian Armed Forces. Eccentric and talkative, his speciality is his ability to weasel his way out of almost any situation with words alone. On one occasion, he even managed to talk down an IIA death squad sent after him while he was in Ashgabat overseeing an intel swap between the KGB and the UDAP's MSS. He did this by convincing them that he was not in fact the legendary Dzheyson, but one of the agents of the IIA's Investigation Bureau sent to spy on the meeting. When he successfully bought friendly agents the time necessary to escape, he displayed his other speciality – mastery of gun kata and the martial art Systema – by very quickly relieving one of the enemy agents of his PAX-IX-AW laser machinegun and mowing down the rest before they had any idea of what was going on. Personality "'''EXCUSE ME', but I happen to be a Chthonic hypersoldier. I've had to arrange many, many more meetings between some sorry bastard and the deity of their choosing than you would believe - I think I have a right to not have my hard-earned title adulterated in such a manner!"'' ~ Dzheyson bickers with Serena Romana (AC). Dzheyson is highly-sociable and silver-tongued, so much so that fellow Chthonian Atalanta often requests for him to teach her pick-up lines. In addition to this, the Word Shark is known to possess a mischievous streak, pulling a wide array of practical jokes on his peers for his own entertainment. He is loath to kill anyone unless it is absolutely necessary for the success of the mission; he is not one who, unlike Atalanta and Drakolich, will just kill for its own sake, and especially refrains from harming innocent civilians. Additionally, he is a character who finds it difficult to truly hate anyone. This does not preclude him from holding grudges, however – even the easy-going Dzheyson has found a mortal enemy in the object of universal Chthonian hatred, Colonel Fred Harrigan. He is also known to taunt and belittle his opponents in combat, but this is more to goad them into error than as a result of arrogance, a trait that he profoundly lacks. In battle, Dzheyson is exceptionally agile and deadly accurate with his custom AV-38m assault rifle. He is also a ferocious melee combatant, more than capable of taking down opponents with his bare hands, but his favourite attack method is with a pair of vibrobladed, soulforged Kris knives; each is attached to a long durasteel chain, allowing it to be thrown to a distance of six metres and then promptly retrieved. For harder targets, he makes use of a GP-12.7-4 Osa rocket grenade launcher underslung beneath his assault rifle. Notable appearances * Dzheyson's first appearance is as one of the protagonists of The Fourteenth Chthonian. * He makes a very short appearance at the end of A Blood Debt, and will proceed to play a much more prominent role in its sequel. Trivia * Dzheyson should actually be called Yasson, owing to a mistranslation on the author's part: 'Dzheyson' is the modern English variation of Jason, rather than the ancient Greek name. ** A comedic trope about Dzheyson is that he is always right, except about this. * Several of Dzheyson's lines (and appearance) are borrowed from Alucard in the anime series Hellsing Ultimate, more specifically his incarnation in the YouTube fan parody Hellsing Abridged. Rather unlike that version of Alucard, however, Dzheyson is not hubristic and obnoxious. * The idea of a 'conversationist' was first coined by Imperium Sidhicum when used to describe Alain, another inspiration for Dzheyson. The specific role is described by Alain himself as "it means I do the talking ... I've won more fights with my tongue than with my gun". Category:Characters Category:Mechanocratic Russia